lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Carlton Idents (1993-2002)
Carlton Television is a ITV region in London replacing Thames Television in 1993, which the launch idents include various people with different color backgrounds. In 1996, the idents are about being a slot machine, etc. With 4 years behind these, some will go missing. Right now, there is now 9 1996 idents found. NOTE: This symbol "*" means the ident is not used on air. 2ND NOTE: This word "FOUND" means the ident is used on air. 3RD''' NOTE': This page will not include the 1995 and 1999 idents. 1993-1995 * Duncan, Barrister, Shepherd's Bush * Kirsty and Victoria, Singers, Newington * Zainab, Schoolgirl, Sanderstead * Robert Gutteridge, Chef, Camden * Junior, Cycle Courler, Battersea * Diana, Nursing Sister, Pimlico * Sharon, Showgirl, Soho * Spencer and Jay, Jugglers, Eltham * James Croft, Chorister, Regate St. Mary's * Katy, New Renaissance, St. John's Wood * LeRoy Holmes, Rastafarian, Brixton * Steve Whitehorn, Blue Watch, Soho * Ani, Tennis Coach, Gerrards Cross * Amy, Horse Rangers Association, East Molesey * Sharon, Student, West Harrow * Siobhan, Gemini Twirlers, Dagenham * Roopal, Student, West Harrow * Kenny Essex, Town Crier, Harrow * Chopper, Bouncer, Harrow * Roy York, Bouncer, Archway * Clive Saunders, QPR Supporter, Kensal Green * London Area Sea Cadets V2 * London Area Marine Cadets * Blue Watch, Soho * Alex, Barrister, Fulham * Vandna, Jain Follower, Kingsbury * Paul Harris, Panto Dame, Rochester * Terence Donovan, Photographer, Notting Hill Gate * Ken Johnson, Viking Society, Islington * Garry East, Viking Society, Islington * Moni, New Renaissance, St. John's Wood * Martha, Showgirl, Soho * Past Draw Association, Bermondsey * Ian Frood and Meg, Farmer, Corringham * Alex Simler, Schoolboy, Cricklewood * Timothy Simpson, Chorister, Reigate St. Mary's * Krishna, Catianya Das, Watford * Dave Eli, Fly Fisherman, Winslow * Hassan El Safty, Arsenal Supporter, Islington * Gloria, Easter Chick, Shepperton * Gilbert, Easter Chick, Shepperton * Elizabeth II, Queen, Windsor (NOTE: He was also portrayed as a puppet, like with John Major) Video Links TBA Gallery TBA 1996-1999 * Clowning * Coronation Street (FOUND) * Custard Pie (FOUND) * Emmerdale* * Generic V2 * Locations * Locations V2/Crossword (FOUND) * Morning * Peak Practice * Sheepdog/Sheep (FOUND) * Soldier Soldier * Spotlights (Black and white variant) * Tea Time/Tea (FOUND) * The Big Story * Typing/Type/Space Bar (FOUND) * Wildlife/Jungle (FOUND) * Videotech * Gold Searchlights (existence unconfirmed) * Vortex (existence unconfirmed) '''LOST SPECIAL IDENTS': * Christmas 1998? (Snowflakes) * Christmas 1996 (Candle) (Found) * World Cup 1998 (FOUND) Video Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epsY6zfcCPk (Coronation Street) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtHpfnbcW2g (Candle) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMzGeu2MoRI (Custard Pie) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpkdxkdyNfE&t=4s (Locations V2, Sheepdog, Tea Time, Typing, Wildlife and World Cup 1998) Gallery Carlton Clowning.jpg|Clowning Carlton Coronation Street.jpg|Coronation Street (FOUND) Carlton Custard Pie.jpg|Custard Pie (FOUND) Carlton Locations.jpg|Locations Carlton Peak Practice.jpg|Peak Practice Carlton Soldier Soldier.jpg|Soldier Soldier Carlton Tea.jpg|Tea Time (FOUND) Carlton The Big Story.jpg|The Big Story Carlton Unknown ID 2.jpg|Typing (FOUND) Carlton Unknown ID 3.jpg|Locations V2 (FOUND) Carlton Unknown ID 4.jpg|Sheepdog (FOUND). A variant for Central also exists. Carlton Unused Emmerdale.jpg|Emmerdale Carlton Wildlife.jpg|Wildlife (FOUND) Carlton World Cup 1998.jpg|World Cup 1998 (FOUND) carltonvideotech.jpg|Videotech (recreation, it is unknown what the ident actually looks like since there is no pictures) ident-96cropped_2_orig.jpg|Another supposed recreation of the Videotech ident. Generic V2.jpg|Generic V2 Morning.jpg|Morning Candle.JPG|Candle(found) bandicam 2019-09-04 14-47-45-098.jpg|Black and White Spotlights recreation Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Idents Category:Lost ITV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost CGI